Story Ideas or Previews
by TrafalgarLawxKikoku
Summary: This is where I will post stories I wish to probably write in the future. More info on the first preview :)
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, this is gonna be a place a post story ideas, most likely future stories demanding on the reviews :)**  
><strong>the preview story with most reviews get posted first, if that is not enough then I will make a poll *smiles*<strong>

**Story info: Ace is a werewolf and have little to no trust in other people, but what happens when he meets a man who controls a beautiful blue fire.**  
><strong>Will this man really be able to change Ace's perspective.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>You belong with me<strong>_

Ace looked through the big forest, dead-set on getting past the small village not far from where he was standing, but knowing that it would be dangerous made him cautious.

The beautiful moonlight shone in between the massive trees of the forest, illuminating it enchantingly.  
>The darkness hid him nicely as he stood with his head low; ears alert listening, looking in between the opening in the trees, scanning for anyone or anything out-of-order.<p>

His black nose slowly inhaling the air; smelling it.

Luckily his black fur was perfect; blending in with the darkness surrendering him.

The only thing you could see was the big glowing gray eyes, as the moonlight reflected in them.

Ace licked his canines subconsciously as his ears moved listening to the various animal noises he could hear in the night.

When he deemed it safe, first then, did he start to walk vigilantly in between the big dark trees.  
>Making sure that his big paws hit the ground silently, the only sound was the occasionally soft rustling of dead leaves which littered the mossy forest-ground.<p>

Ace came to a halt at the outskirt of the forest.  
>His big gray eyes scanned the open grassy field in front of him as one of his big ears turned listening to an owl hooting behind him.<p>

The mist hang low to the grassy ground as the full moon illuminated the dark night-sky magnificently.

His head turned to the right looking at the fine circle the forest made around the field, making a nice wall around the medium-sized village.

Ace started moving silently across the mist covered field ears occasionally moving; listening to the faint noises he could hear.

Ace pulled his ears low subconsciously as soft rain drops hit him but paid no heed as a thunder softly rumbled near him, he came to a halt however as his nose caught the scent there brought him to the village in the first place; food.

The nice scent of fresh bread, fish, apples and various other things got carried in the soft wind around him.

Ace didn't like stealing, but he had gone days with no luck of finding food, after all he couldn't just walk over to one of the houses knocking on the door asking if they could spear him some. Being a werewolf left him with animalistic features, even in his human form.

One look at his longer than normal canines or his strikingly soft glowing eyes, was enough of a proof that he were a werewolf, and people fear what they didn't know. Who could blame them, after all those myths and rumors about every werewolf being demons, risen from the earth by Lucifer himself.

Truth be told; there were two kind of werewolves; those who leaned towards their human counterpart,- like Ace, or those who was called 'the fallen'.  
>Wolves who lost themselves in their beastly counterpart, wolves who forgot who they were before.<p>

Those kind of werewolves did indeed hunt humans innocent or not, adult and children alike, even their own kind at times.

Ace abruptly stopped as he felt the familiar tingling sensation spread throughout his body, making him immediately panicked.

_No, no, no, no. Not now!_

Ace turned around; gray eyes dilated in panic as he started to run with long heavy strides towards the forest, simply to be swallowed by darkness, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Ace groaned as his gray eyes opened still unfocused with sleep.

What a great timing to have a narcoleptic attack, luckily his narcolepsy was not very common, in fact, it mostly only happened when he had gone without food or sleep for some time.

Ace looked around as his eyes started to focus.

Something was wrong. It was way too quiet, not even the occasionally animal noises could be heard anymore, as he slowly rose his body cautiously.

The hair's on his neck slowly rose as he listened intensely; his ears stood up in alert as his gray eyes darted around trying to locate the uneasy feeling he sensed.

Ace's eyes shot to his right as he heard a whizzing sound right by him, followed by a sharp thud.  
>His eyes went wide as they landed on an arrow with light blue feathers at the end, but quickly ripped them away, instead looking up in the direction the arrow had come from.<p>

His big form went absolutely still as his gray eyes landed on a cloaked figure arms covered in exquisite blue flames.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it!, please leave a review if you did :).<strong>_

_**There will come more previews so don't worry :D**_


	2. My heart belongs to you

_**Story intro; Marco is a famous song artist living with his beloved boyfriend Ace, when one day he comes home to Ace packing his stuff.**_  
><em><strong>Can Marco get Ace back? or find out the real reason why Ace left?.<strong>_

disclaimer: I don't own the song: I think of you by Taj Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Story: My heart belongs to you.<strong>

Marco looked through the window where his brother was sitting as they recorded his new song.  
>He couldn't help but sigh.<p>

It had been so busy that he simply had no time on his hands.  
>It had taken a toll on him.<br>He didn't like to leave Ace all alone at home. It just felt wrong even though Ace had said it was okay; he had seen the loneliness in his beautiful gray orbs, and it hurt, to know he was the one causing it, even if it was for work.

"One more take Marco, then you can call it an early day."

"Okay, thanks Thatch." He smiled to his brother through the window as he put the headset on.

Marco tapped his foot to the music with a small smile as he thought about his miniature sun waiting for him at home.

" I miss you baby...

_baby I don't want you thinking that I don't really don't care,_

and I know that your feeling like I'm being unfair,

but your love is with me everywhere.

_when I dream I think of you,_

breath, I think of you,

all day I think of you,

give all my love to you, my baby boo,

swear its true, all I do is think of you,

when I pray, I think you're  
>far away, I think of you,<br>all day I think of you,  
>my heart belongs to you, my baby boo,<br>yes its true, all I do is think of you..."

Marco open his eyes slowly as the music stopped, slipping his headset off.

"that's a wrap!," Thatch grinned brightly at Marco as he stepped out of the record room.

"Here," Thatch handed him a nice cold bottle of water.

"thanks," Marco took the offered bottle and roomed through his stuff, taking his phone.  
>"Your phone has been awfully quiet, lately. Usually Ace texts you, albeit knowing that you first answer at break or whenever you are done... something happened?" Thatch looked concerned as he looked at Marco.<p>

Marco stared at his phone with a worried expression, furrowing his brows as he saw he had received no calls or texts.

"I am not saying it to make you worried, maybe he is just with his friends, but.. it has been some days since I have heard your phone.."

Thatch couldn't help but be concerned, he knew Ace was everything to Marco, and he approved.  
>He had never seen his brother so happy before with anyone, it was like they were meant for each other, and it made everyone happy to know that their big brother had become truly happy, he deserved that.<p>

Thatch threw his arm around his brother's neck with a bright grin.

"You know what?,- why don't you go to the flower shop on the corner on your way home, and then make sweet, sweet love" Thatch wiggled his eyebrows at the word love, grinning in an attempt to cheer his worried brother up.

"oh and here, I made this for you two love birds," Thatch went to their mini fridge taking out two boxes with homemade Lo Mein.

Marco smiled wary as he took the boxes, "thanks..".

"And don't worry birdy!, everything is gonna be okay, he is probably just with his friends, and you know; 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' in which case literally spells Ace."

They both laughed thinking about Ace's black-hole, effectually removing the remaining tension in the air.

* * *

><p>Arriving home, Marco stepped out of his car taking the bag with food from Thatch and a beautiful bouquet of red roses in his other hand before clicking on the lock button, heading to the apartment building they lived in.<p>

Marco opened the door taking in the relaxing smell of their home before stepping in with a smile.

"Ace, I am home," Marco looked around baffled as he didn't get the usual cheerful reply.

His brow furrowed as his blue orbs landed on a packing box in the middle of the hall.  
>Stepping further in, he saw some things were missing, mainly, Ace's things, but before he could comprehend what was going on, his eyes landed on Ace coming out of their bedroom with some clothes in hand.<br>Not paying any heed to the baffled blond, Ace threw the clothes into a big open Nike bag on the floor near the bedroom door.

"Ace?, whats going on?.." Marco could feel his chest tighten uncomfortable as Ace remained silence, not looking at him once as he went in and out of the bedroom.

Marco laid the roses and the food slowly on the coffee table before walking over to stand in front of the raven.

Ace's eyes were shielded by his hair as he kept paying no heed to the increasingly anguished blond.

"Ace.. whatever it is, we can talk about it, over dinner, I brought food from Thatch" Marco swallowed forcing a smile as his felt his throat tighten with each word.

Ace froze for a split second before walking into the bedroom again looking through the drawers of their closet.

"Ace..." Ace turned to see Marco standing in the door with a bouquet of red roses looking at him with anguished eyes, you could clearly see the fear in the blue depths as they stared at him.

Ace stepped over with shadowed eyes standing near the door, not once looking Marco in the eyes.

"Stop it Marco."

Marco took a sharp intake of breath as he heard Ace's emotionless voice.  
>His heart throbbed painfully in his chest.<p>

Before he could say anything Ace pushed him aside walking into the living room impassive.

Marco placed the roses on their bed before walking out to Ace, blocking his way slightly shaking.

"Ace.. whatever I have done, I am sorry.. please.. I.." Marco paused as his throat tighten.

"Please.. I am sorry.. I am sorry I have been so busy.. I am sorry, please.. I will fix it, pl-please"

His heart felt like it was slowly breaking as he stared at Ace's impassive form

"You can't fix it." the reply was slow but firm.

Ace rushed pass Marco's trembling form, picking up the Nike bag effortlessly before he turned to see Marco standing in front of the hall way, eyes shadowed.

"Please.. just don't leave.." Marco's voice sounded truly broken as his heart throbbed.

Ace reminded motionless, silence for what felt like an eternity before a harsh reply came.

"And what?, sit here all day?."

"No.. I" Marco tighten his fist shaking.

The pain was overwhelming.

"Don't, Marco. I am tired of excuses... I am tired of waiting.."

Ace pushed pass Marco walking to the door.

"Please.. don't do this.. Ace.. I love you.. please"

Ace's hand froze on the handle barely stopping the shaking as he heard Marco's trembling broken voice.

Marco couldn't help the sobs as the tears fell, as the slam of the door resounded throughout the lonely apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I was in tears here, *sob* but I promise this has a happy ending. <strong>  
><strong>Please leave a review if you wish to see this story in the future :)<strong>


End file.
